Summer Lovin'
by HopeLessHeart88
Summary: Another take on how Jackie and Hyde could have hooked up that fateful Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: The need to write some younger J/H has been interfering with my need of updating Going Home. So I think if I start this, maybe it will help me update Going Home sooner. So this takes place the summer of S5, because who doesn't love doing a "how Jackie and Hyde could have hooked up" story? So here are the basics of what you need to know: Donna and Eric got back together so she didn't go to Cali. Kelso, still terrified of marrying Jackie, still left. He decided to take his little buddy with him, meaning Fez. So it's going to be a whole summer of Donna and Eric being lovey dovey while Hyde and Jackie sit around in disgust. I hope it's better than that sounded. I mean, it seems pretty awesome in my head, but that summary is a little icky. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, I know the story of Hyde and Jackie and That Summer has been done a million different ways and a million different times, but it's a great story to tell and put your own spin on it. Any who, I hope you like it.

* * *

_Summer. Point Place, Wisconsin. 1978. Forman's Basement._

Jackie opened the door. Her brow was furrowed and a look of disgust was planted on her face. Hyde was sitting in his chair arms folded, sunglasses on and a Popsicle in one hand watching TV. He looked up and saw Jackie, noticing her grossed out face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, turning his attention back to the television.

Jackie moved to the couch, cringing. "So, I went over to Donna's because I needed her help with my break up letter to Michael. I mean she's the fabulous writer in the group right? So I figured she'd be able to help me think of a bunch of synonyms for cowardly, won't-marry-me loser, run-away-to-California jackass. I walk up stairs to her room, where the door was opened slightly. So I peeked inside real quick to see if she was awake right? And that's when I saw…Them." Jackie shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Jackie, if you're talking about Donna's boobs, I've already seen them. They're really not that great either. I mean really, anything more than a handful is a waste." Hyde smirked looking over at Jackie again. He brought his eyes to her chest admiring her. "Lucky for me, I've got some pretty big hands."

Jackie noticed Hyde's eyes. She immediately brought her arms up to cover herself, feeling like she was wearing much less clothing than she actually was. "Eww, you perv. No. I wasn't talking about Donna's boobs. I was talking about Donna and Eric. Doing it. Ugh. I saw Eric's little bony white ass all in full on hump mode. I mean, sure it's great that those two finally worked things out, but they really need to chill on the whole sex thing. I do not want to spend my entire summer walking around with my hands over my eyes every time I walk into a room.

Hyde's face contorted, looking as disgusted as Jackie had when she first walked into the room. "Dammit Jackie, I really didn't need that image in my head. I mean just because you saw it doesn't mean I want to think about it. I agree with you about those two. If Forman thinks he's ditching me all summer to shack up with Donna, he's sorely mistaken. Even if he is the most girly guy around, he's all I got left. Since Kelso ran away from you and Fez cried until Kelso let him go too. I'm not gonna be stuck paling around with you all summer, that's a fate worse than death."

"If you think I want to be stuck with you this summer, you're more delusional than I thought you were." Jackie said rolling her eyes at Hyde.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." Hyde said taking a bite of his Popsicle.

Jackie sighed. "What are we gonna do til' they get done?"

"Well, I'm gonna sit here and watch TV. I don't care what you do as long as it's quiet and doesn't effect my TV watching." Hyde said never taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Nah, I don't like that idea. Ooh! I gotta better one. How about you help me write my break up letter to Michael?" Jackie said scooting closer to him.

"No."

"But Steven.."

"No."

"Steven it'll be fun, I promise."

"Jackie, no."

"Steven." Jackie touched his arm to get Hyde to look at her, then she pulled her bottom lip out and widen her eyes and stared at him. "Pwwwease Steven."

Hyde knew he was in trouble as soon as her bottom lip started to quiver. Shit. "Fine! Dammit! But I'm only doing this because I like burning Kelso. That's the only reason Jackie, I'm not doing it for you ok?"

Jackie smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Ok, Steven. So how should I start the letter?"

"Well, why don't you start with what you've got so far? Dear, Cowardly, won't-marry-me loser, run-away-to-California jackass."

"Ooh! I like that. What should I write next?" Jackie asked writing out her greeting on the paper.

Hyde brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm…well, you definitely gotta call him a dilhole. A few times. And don't forget to call him a jackass a few more times. Mention something about how many guys you are gonna sleep with this summer, now that your single."

Jackie gasped. "Steven, I can't say that. That's a lie. I doubt I'm gonna hook up with any body this summer. I need time to get over Michael."

Hyde made a face. "Ok, but he doesn't need to know that. See doll, you gotta make him think that you're gonna be out partying up and that you're having so much fun without him. Make him think you don't miss him at all. Yeah, that'll make him feel like shit"

"Oh, I get it. Make him think I don't need him to be happy. I can add how exhausted I'm gonna be from how much partying and hooking up I'm gonna do. Because now that I'm single, all these guys are gonna be all over me. Yeah, that's sure to piss him off. Thank you, Steven. You're really good at this."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, man. You're not to bad yourself. Don't forget to mention that fact that you hope he gets a disease from all the skanks he hooks up with in California. Because everyone knows that Cali girls, well at least the ones that will want to sleep with him, will have some kind of sexual disease. If we're lucky he'll catch something that's real itchy, that way we can all laugh at him when he comes home. Maybe like crabs or something. Yeah, that's funny."

Jackie threw her head back and giggled. "Oh, this is gonna be the best break up letter ever!!"

* * *

_Back at the Pinciotti house._

Donna and Eric were lying on Donna's bed wrapped up in the blanket. Eric had his arms wrapped around Donna and was placing lazy little kisses on her shoulder. "And that M'lady, is how you do that." Eric said, laying another kiss on her shoulder.

Donna let out a soft giggle. "God, I can't believe I almost ran off to California. With Kelso nonetheless! I'm so glad you found me before I got in that van. I've missed being with you, like this so much." She turned around grabbing Eric's face for a soft kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea Donna. The time we've been apart was terrible. It was like Luke being pulled away from his fami…" Donna silenced Eric's rambling with another kiss, this time deeper.

"Eric, I love you and I've missed you, but I can't say that I've missed all that Star Wars stuff." She said laughing.

Eric gave her another kiss. "Uh huh, sure you didn't. Whatever you have to tell yourself." He said with a sarcastic grin. "So what do you want to do tonight? I vote for some of what we just did." This caused Donna to laugh again.

"We could, but my dad will be home in a few hours and I don't think he'd approve. Plus, a change of scenery might be nice." Donna said sitting up to look for her shirt.

"We can't go to my place Red would probably stick his foot up my ass if he walked in on us, and I'm sorry Donna, but that's an out hole, not an in."

Donna, finally finding her shirt, bit her lip. "Hmm…why don't we go to the movies?"

Eric sat up, pulling his shirt back over his head. "Ooh, movie sex, I like the sound of that."

"No you Dilhole. There's no way I'm having sex in a movie theater. I was thinking maybe we could actually go out tonight and do something else for a change. I'm getting a little tired over here." Donna said swatting at Eric who was trying to pull her shirt back off.

Eric puffed of his chest. "Yeah, poor thing. I know I'm pretty wild in the sack. You're right we should go out some fresh air and food would do us good. I'm skinny enough now, and will all the sex we've been having if I don't eat something soon I might get even skinnier."

Donna laughed. "We wouldn't want that now would we? You can barely be on bottom as it is."

Eric scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you that I like being on top?" Donna kissed him one more time before find her pants and standing up.

"So Hub for dinner and movies after?" Donna asked.

Eric, now fully clothed, moved to the door. "Sounds good. Oh, crap. Wait. I think I was supposed to hang out with Hyde tonight."

Donna sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was supposed to hang out with Jackie and help her writer he break up letter. Ok, I've got an idea. We'll just make it a group night. That should be ok, right?"

Eric nodded his head. "Yeah. It should be fine. We'll just keep Jackie and Hyde on opposite ends of the room so they don't kill each other. It'll be a great time." He said going in for one more kiss. "Ok, so I'll cya in about 2 hours?"

Donna smiled. "Sounds like a date, a group date."

Eric left with a nod of his head. He was sure Hyde and Jackie would be fine. He hoped.

* * *

_Back at the Basement. _

Eric opened the door to the basement and was a little shocked at the sight he saw in front of him. Jackie and Hyde. Sitting on the couch. Getting along. He cleared his throat announcing his entrance. "Hey, just the two people I wanted to see." He said moving to the deep freeze.

As soon as she saw his face she started laughing. Picturing his white naked ass. She couldn't help herself.

Eric, now with a Popsicle. "What?"

Jackie brought her hand up to cover mouth as her giggling finally subsided. "Nothing." She looked to her right at Hyde who only smirked back at her. Knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Ok then. So what do you two say we all go out tonight?" Eric asked, moving to sit on the arm of the couch.

Hyde got up, moving to his chair suddenly feeling awkward sitting so close to Jackie. "If by go out you mean watch you and Donna grope each other all night long, I'll pass." He said crossing his arms.

"No, of course not. I think it would good for all of us to hang out tonight. Plus, I think I wore Donna out from earlier today." Eric said with a smile.

"That is so gross." Jackie said shaking her head.

"Ok, man I'll go tonight. It's not like I've got anything better to do." Hyde said with a shrug.

"Yeah, count me in too. Since Michael decided to be a complete moron and leave me here all alone, it's better if I go out and do things. That way I can't sit around and miss him." Jackie let out a sniffle. That Jackass.

"Cool. And I promise you guys, me and Donna won't be all over each other." Eric stated.

Jackie and Hyde just gave each other a knowing sideways glance.

* * *

_Later that night. The Hub._

Eric and Donna were sitting as close together as possible. Any closer and she'd be in his lap. They were laughing and staring at each other as if no one else existed. Hyde watched on in disgust as Donna fed Eric a fry. 'Yeah. Ok. Group thing my ass', Hyde thought.

"Steven?" Jackie asked looking as grossed out at the couple in front of them as Hyde did.

"Yeah?"

"Is that what me and Michael looked like?"

Hyde looked away for the sake of saving his appetite. "Pretty much."

"Oh God. I am so sorry you guys had to put up with that." Jackie said finally pulling her eyes away from the heinous sight across the table.

"Yeah, that whole PDA thing is unnecessary. That's why I do all my business in private." Hyde looked over at Jackie with a smirk.

Eric, finally turning is attention to the group, spoke up. "Ok, you guys ready to go?"

"Does that mean that the you and Donna slobbering all over each other portion of the evening is over with?" Hyde asked.

Eric acted as if he were in shock. "I have no idea what you are talking about Hyde. Do you Donna?"

Donna wrapped her arms around Eric's neck giving him a quick kiss. "Nope."

"Ok, lovebirds! Let's just pay and leave before you make me sick." Jackie said grabbing her purse, getting up to pay her bill. She was slightly confused when Hyde snatched the bill from her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought I'd pay you back for that time you took me to Sizzler." Hyde said not making a big deal out of the action.

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. That was like a million years ago. You really don't have to do that." she said trying to grab her bill back, but failing as Hyde raised the hand holding the bill above his head.

"I know I don't have to. I just figure it's about time. It's no big deal, so don't make one ok?" Hyde said moving to the front and reaching for his wallet.

Jackie sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I'm paying for both of us next time."

"Ok. Since I've got a feeling we'll be doing this 'group night'," he said using air quotes, "thing a lot, how about we switch on and off who pays?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Yeah, ok. Oh and when we get to movies we are so sitting a row or two in front of them. I really don't want those two ruining my movie viewing."

Hyde laughed as he opened the door for Jackie. "Sounds good to me, doll."

When they reached the Vista Cruiser Jackie had to advert her eyes once more. "Aw, c'mon you two! We have to sit in that car."

Hyde smiled again. He was happy that his friends were happy again. The few months they had spent apart he had to listen to Eric whine about Donna and Casey every day. Whining he couldn't handle. Bragging about sex, even if the image made him gag a little, was much better than whining. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. He'd actually learned to tune out Jackie when she started rambling on about her hair, or her outfit or ABBA. She really wasn't that bad to hang out with after that. Plus, he wouldn't have any competition from Kelso for the lovely summer skanks that he loved so much. Yeah, summer might not be so bad after all.

* * *

So, I know this whole summer of hook up has been done a thousand different ways, and I'm sure mines not that original but I just had to get it out of my head to make more room for Going Home. If you like this little thing then you should review and let me know if I should continue this or not. So please review. I will love you forever if you do. : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long for the update, but life got in the way. Hopefully a GH update will be coming next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reviewing. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing as per ususal.

* * *

"I can't believe I just sat through Grease." Hyde said stepping into the basement.

Jackie clapped her hands together. "Oh my God! That was best movie ever!" She squealed.

Eric turned around to look at her in shock. "Are you kidding me? Stars Wars is the best movie ever. This…thing doesn't even come close. I mean nothing can compare to Darth Vader and the Force. Nothing"

Jackie looked at Eric as if he were crazy. "You are such a nerd. This was far better than stupid Star Wars. This had singing and dancing and love…oh! And John Travolta! Hot, sexy John Travolta, in hot black T-shirts. Besides it's not like you and Donna watched any of it, you were too busy sticking your nasty tongue down her throat." She finished by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Jackie, you are so wrong. We totally…ok, no we didn't watch the movie." Donna said figuring there was no point in disputing. She couldn't help herself; she'd missed her skinny, little, nerd boy. "Hey Eric, why don't we try to sneak you in my room?" She said running her hand up his thigh.

"Well" His voice cracked as she moved her hand higher. "Yeah, umm, yes that sounds like…yes. Hyde, Jackie, tonight was fun. Cya." Eric waved a quick goodbye as Donna pulled him out of the basement.

Jackie shook her head. She was not going to spend the entire summer watching those two play lovebirds when she was all alone. It just wasn't fair. She was too pretty to sit there all summer with no one. She crossed her arms and sighed. Jackie had spent most of the evening having fun. She had barely thought about Kelso and the fact that he was off sleeping with random beach skanks instead of spending his summer engaged to her. Barely. She'd spent the day dissing him with Hyde and that had made her feel better. Then at the Hub, she and Hyde had joked back and forth about how gross Donna and Eric were, she didn't even think about him once the whole time they were there. And the movie was great. She and Hyde had decided to sit a few rows in front of their friends in fear of having to spend the night watching them grope each other. Jackie had quickly come to the conclusion that Grease was totally her favorite movie ever. As much as Hyde protested about it, she could've sworn she saw him tapping his foot to a few songs. Not once during the movie had Jackie thought about him. But now it seemed that was all her brain wanted to do. So she sighed again, pouting.

Hyde could see Jackie from his peripheral. He'd thought that spending the day hanging out with her would have been much more annoying than it was. Surprisingly, the day hadn't been that bad. He would even go as far to say it was no less fun than bowling. She definitely had her moments, as few and far between as they were, where she wasn't so bad. She'd been a pretty decent companion tonight. Hyde was impressed with how well Jackie was able to keep up with his burns on Donna and Eric all night matching him burn for, surprisingly good, burn. The only other time Jackie had brought up Kelso besides while they were writing her letter was at the Hub. Even then it wasn't in an 'I miss Michael' tone. That was thing he was dreading. He knew how well Jackie could obsess about things. He expected to have to deal with her spouting off all the things about Kelso that she missed or said she didn't miss or talk about how he was supposed to be here with her this summer. That he couldn't deal with. Whining. Especially whining about something as stupid as Kelso. Jackie could do better. Hyde never understood why she kept going back to Kelso. He'd seen the way other guys looked at her when they were out, she could probably get any guy she wanted. Guys much better than Michael Kelso. Hyde was brought out of his reverie by another sigh.

He knew where this conversation was going to go, but he asked anyway. "Jackie, what wrong?" Hyde turned his head to look at her.

Jackie brought her hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It's nothing. I just…I…nothing." She sighed again.

This time it was Hyde's turn to sigh. "Jackie, you're all pouty and sighing. That's clearly not nothing. So either tell me what the hell is bothering you, or stop your damn pouting."

Jackie glared at Hyde. She wanted him to feel bad for her. She was upset and dealing with the loss of her one true love. Everyone one should feel bad for her, not be annoyed. Jerk. "Fine. I miss Michael. Ok? I've tried really hard not to, and I really don't want to, but I do. And I hate feeling this way while I know he's off in California having sex with random beach skanks. It's just not fair." She crossed her arms again and began to worry her bottom lip.

Hyde stood up abruptly, grabbing Jackie's hand and flinging her up next to him. This caused Jackie to let out a sudden gasp. "Steven! What are you doing?" She asked smoothing out her skirt.

Hyde puffed out his cheeks. "Well, I've decided that I really don't want to deal with you crying about stupid Kelso all night long. So, we're gonna go party." He said grabbing her hand again and leading her out the door.

Jackie stopped again. "What are you talking about?"

Hyde sighed, getting slightly agitated. "Look, you said it yourself, Kelso's in California screwing around with a whole bunch of skanks. What better way to ease the pain than going out, getting completely wasted and hooking up with some random guys yourself?"

Jackie looked at Hyde blankly. "What?"

Hyde smirked amused with Jackie's confusion; he grabbed her hand again this time firmly so she couldn't shake it loose. "C'mon. Let's go."

Jackie followed clumsily behind Hyde. She wasn't so sure of his idea, but anything beat sitting in the basement sulking.

Once inside the car, Jackie spoke again. "So, who's party are we going to?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out of the driveway. " Dunno."

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "You don't know? How can we go to a party when you don't even know who's having it?"

Hyde brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should've just left Jackie in the basement. If he had known she was going to talk so much he would have. "Trust me Jackie, it'll be fine. They probably won't even notice us." He looked at his watch quickly. "Everyone's gonna be too drunk to notice that they don't know us."

She looked at him not believe what he was saying. "I just don't think this is a good idea Steven."

Hyde pulled over and stopped. "Ok, then get out."

Jackie was shocked. "Excuse me?"

Hyde looked at her, daring her. "If you don't want to go, then you don't have to." He leaned across the seat opening the door for her.

Jackie huffed. "I didn't say I didn't want to go. I just thought someone should state that it isn't a good idea." She said closing the door and urging him to start the car again.

Hyde smiled. "Alright, but no more complaining or I'm dumping you on the side of the rode. Got it?"

Jackie nodded her head and brought her hand up to her mouth pretending to zip it. The sight made Hyde laugh. Jackie could be the most annoying person on the entire planet, but she was also pretty damn cute occasionally, Hyde thought. A thought that he would never share with any other soul in the world. He decided that taking Jackie out would be good for her. That way she wasn't moping around the basement. He knew she wasn't going to get drunk or hook up with anyone, no that wasn't Jackie, but he figured getting her out around other people and away from Donna and Eric groping each other would help her not think about Kelso. At least he hoped it would help. If it didn't at least he had a designated driver, he thought smiling to himself.

Jackie looked out the window. She couldn't believe she actually agreed to go to some dirty party with Hyde. Although she knew getting out would be good. That way she didn't have time to think about a certain brown haired boy. Plus, going somewhere with people she didn't know might be nice. She could do and act however she wanted. Maybe she would let loose tonight.

_About an hour later.  
_There were people everywhere. The house was filled with teenage bodies coming out of every room. Hyde thought that half the Point Place teenage population had to be there. His eyes, however, were only looking at one of those teenage bodies. He was sipping on the same beer he had when he first got there. Leaning up against a wall with a leggy, and very slutty blonde girl attached to his neck. He didn't even notice. He was too busy watching a short, bossy, very intoxicated brunette laughing and some idiot guy whose hand was placed directly on her lower back. He watched as Jackie took another sip of her eighth beer. There was no way that much alcohol was good for such a tiny person. He watched as the dilhole grabbed Jackie closer. Hyde clenched his fist. He shook the slutty blonde off of him handing her his beer. He decided it was time for Jackie and him to go home.

He walked up to Jackie putting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Oh! Yay! Look! Steven's here!" She said turning around wobbly. "Steven, I'd like to introduce you to…." She crinkled her face up, trying think. "Uhh, I'd like to introduce you to… This Guy. This Guy, this is Steven." She said with a big smile.

Hyde removed 'This Guy's' hand from Jackie's back. "Yeah, that's great. I think it's time we leave now Jackie."

This Guy took that moment to speak up, pulling Jackie in towards him. "Aw, but me and Jacks here were just about to have some fun."

This did nothing to calm Hyde down. He clenched his fists again. "That's exactly why we're going."

Jackie pouted. "But I thought you wanted me to go out tonight and have some fun?"

Hyde sighed. Of course she was going to be difficult. She was difficult sober, why wouldn't she be when she was drunk? "I think you've had enough fun for tonight. Now, c'mon we're going." He said grabbing her hand, heading to the door.

"Hey, you heard her, she doesn't want to go. She wants to stay here with me." This Guy jumped in front of Hyde, blocking his way and grabbing Jackie's other hand.

Of course Hyde was going to have to get in a fight. Of course he was going to have to make the ultimate guy move. He sighed, dropping his head. "Aw, crap."

This Guy looked confused. He didn't even see Hyde's fist until it had already made contact with his face. He fell back from the hit, covering his face. He was far too drunk to even think of trying to hit Hyde back, so he got up from the ground and ran away like a scorned puppy.

Hyde puffed out his chest. Damn right. Run the fuck away. He thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Jackie

Jackie's face contorted and she placed her hands on her hips.

Great. Not only was she going to be a difficult drunk, she was going to be an angry, difficult, drunk. Hyde tired to grab her hand again, but she moved back, swaying. "Why did you do that Steven? You didn't need to hit him! He just wanted to talk to me because I'm pretty! What is wrong with you?! This was all your idea anyway. You…you…stupid….stupid head!" Her words came in between her tiny punches to Hyde's chest.

Hyde grabbed her hands, stilling her movement. He wanted to laugh so badly. She was just so ridiculously drunk and mad that she was….she was, well there was just no other word to describe it, cute.

He knew laughing right now would not be a good thing, so he bit his lip instead. "Jackie, we're leaving because I know you really don't want to hook up with This Guy. I'm trying to save you the humility of waking up tomorrow morning next to This Guy not remembering a thing that happened. I wanted you to come out and have fun, but I'm not going to let you make a stupid drunk mistake that you'll probably spend the rest of the summer crying about. I'd rather deal with you crying over Kelso." Hyde hoped he had gotten through to her but her eyes stayed angry and he realized he was going to have to make the other ultimate guy move.

Jackie freed her hands from Hyde's grasp, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. "If I want to make a stupid drunk mistake than that's my own choi…Steven! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" She said pounding her fists on Hyde's back.

Yup, he threw her over his shoulder. He had to. That was the only way he was going to get this extremely drunk girl out of the party and back home. "Sorry doll, no can do." He said as her feet started to kick in time with the punching.

By the time they reached the car, Jackie had finally given up. There was just no way she was going to get herself out of this. And she realized that maybe Steven had a point, maybe, she was way too drunk to know if he did or not though. He opened the door, and in one smooth movement slid her down his shoulder into the car. Before he shut the door he spoke. "Put your seatbelt on." Hyde started to shut the door, but stopped when he heard Jackie speak.

"I can't." she pouted.

Hyde made a face. "What are you talking about? Just move your arms and put your damn seatbelt on."

She rolled her eyes, or at least she tried. "Steeevvven. I can't. My arms are jelly. See." She said wiggling her arms up and down at him. "You do it. Please?"

There she went again being all damn cute. He got mad at himself for thinking that thought for the third damn time in one night. "Dammit Jackie." He huffed before hunching down, clicking her seatbelt into place and shutting the door.

Never again. Nope. Next time he was just going to leave her in the damn basement and go have sex with slutty, blonde, drunk girls. Yep. No more trying to be nice.

Hyde muttered similar words as he shook his head all the way to the other side of the Camino. He closed the door and started the car. "How the hell am I going to sneak your drunk ass into your house?" He asked looking at Jackie.

"My house is all big and empty. Daddy's out on some business trip, and mom, well I'm not real sure where she is. Somewhere warm. Ooh, I bet with lots and lots of alcohol." She said bringing her finger up to point at him while shaking her head.

"So you're just alone? He asked.

Jackie bit her bottom lip. "No, I'm not totally alone. I've got all my nice stuffed animals to keep me company." She said with a sideways smile.

He nodded, slightly relaxed at least he wouldn't be dealing with angry parents tonight.

Jackie giggled, causing Hyde to give her a quizzical look. "Tonight was so fun! I talked to so many different guys. Michael is an idiot. All those guys wanted me. They think I'm hot. I'm so much better without that stupid idiot. Besides, he wasn't that great in bed, you know?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Hyde cringed. "No, I don't know and I'd like to continue to not know."

Jackie continued. "He's not. Most of the time I have to finish myself off after he leaves." She nodded her head.

Hyde let his brain wonder for a second. He let himself imagine Jackie's tiny body writhing between her bed sheets. Her eyes closed in bliss, as her plump, pink lips opened slightly. Her hand moving down her body. Damn. Hyde shook his head as he adjusted his crotch. Hyde was glad when they finally pulled into Jackie's driveway. "Alright, let's you inside" He said, opening her door for her.

Jackie slumped her head towards him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Steevveen. I can't walk."

Hyde's knees almost buckled when he saw her face. "What do you mean?" He said shaking off the weird feeling.

"I mean, I can't walk. I'm too tired and right now, I'm seeing five of you. It's making me really dizzy. I can't walk," she said.

Hyde brought his hands to his face. Never again. He'd learned his lesson. A drunk Jackie was far worse than a sober one. "Ok. Give me your key." He said reaching for her seat belt once more.

She smiled. Yes, she was drunk and yes she was seeing five of him at the moment, but she could've walked. Maybe not exactly a straight line, but she could've made it to the door. She just didn't want to. After a good 5 minutes of digging around in her purse for her key, she finally found it and handed it to Hyde.

Hyde swooped down putting Jackie's arms around his neck as he picked her up out of the car.

Jackie laid her heavy head on Hyde's shoulder. Nice, strong, sexy shoulder, she thought. She giggled. She didn't really mean that, of course not. It was just the alcohol talking. Totally.

Hyde looked at her. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. I just…it was really fun tonight. Thank you." She said with a loopy smile and drowsy eyes.

Hyde's heart constricted. There was that weird feeling again. He shook it off again. "Yeah, Yeah, just don't puke on me ok?" He said approaching the door, causing Jackie to swat at him and erupt into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Yeah, it ending kind of weird, but this chapter was getting long so I felt the need to break it up a bit. You know what to do. It makes me happy. : ) 


End file.
